


forelsket

by cherrymins



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, But it's not super relevant, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, They're cute, all lowercase intended, hwanwoong just loves keonhee a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymins/pseuds/cherrymins
Summary: forelsket(v.) the euphoric feeling of first falling in love.he wants to stay like this for all eternity. wandering through the forest, the sun on their face and flowers in their hair.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> aka i've been reading all my hp books lately so this happened  
> it's short and cute i hope (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> longtime tomoon, first time writer!

“just a little further!”

hwanwoong sighs as keonhee pulls him along.

frankly, he’s surprised keonhee’s lanky legs can navigate the forbidden forest as easily as they are.

“we’ve gone too deep already,” he protests, glancing over his shoulder. the trees are gnarled and too close together, he can’t even see the castle anymore. 

“but we just got here! besides, think of what we could see out here,” keonhee responds, eyes sparkling. “i thought i saw a unicorn once!”

“a unicorn?”

  
  
“yes! there was a little flash of light- i’m sure it was one.”

hwanwoong is skeptical, thinking that he had read somewhere that unicorns weren’t often seen by men.

he sighed. “as long as you think it’s okay..”

  
  
he can’t believe that keonhee, the lee keonhee, is actually less scared than him. he would’ve thought keonhee would jump at every noise, be terrified to lose sight of the castle. 

keonhee seems at home here, calmness seeming to have washed over him.

“don’t acromantulas live in this forest?”

is hwanwoong trying to scare keonhee into turning back? possibly.

for a second, he thinks it works. keonhee’s expression changes. but quickly, he smiles again. 

“they live at the heart of the forest. i think we’ll be fine.”

hwanwoong is glad he brought his wand, because if they suddenly bump into an acromantula, he’s going to need it. no way is keonhee going to be able to hurt one, even if it’s a  _ huge spider. _

that being said, if they did actually meet up with an acromantula.. keonhee would probably be screaming his head off.

they continue to wander, the sun breaking through the thick canopy every so often and warming the area around them. they still have a while until the sun begins to set.

at one point, keonhee takes some flowers from the ground, tucking one behind his ear and, ignoring any protests, does the same to hwanwoong.

“you look so pretty,” keonhee coos, making hwanwoong look away as his face warms- not from the sun, this time.

he wants to say the same. keonhee looks ethereal, with the flower behind his ear and the sun rays hitting his face. but he keeps his mouth closed.

they remain silent for most of the walk, just enjoying each other’s company and the nature around them.

“why did you start coming out here anyways?” hwanwoong finally speaks, glancing up at keonhee.

“well,” keonhee hums, “i took care of magical creatures, and we came out here for class. everyone always said it was so scary out here, filled with horrible things, but it’s not that bad. it’s nice.”

“but we all know there’s centaurs and acromantulas and god knows what else-”

“i never venture too deep,” keonhee says firmly, “and i always leave before the sun begins to set.”

“.. i’m just worried,” hwanwoong admits.

keonhee seems to soften a bit. carefully, as if he thinks he’ll scare hwanwoong away, his hand reaches over to intertwine their fingers. 

“you don’t need to, i promise.”

hwanwoong can’t help his small smile, trying to shake it away. whether he’ll admit it or not, keonhee’s putting himself at risk by wandering into the forbidden forest whenever he pleases.

keonhee seems to notice the smile, though.

“come on, you know i never break my promises.”

and he’s right. hwanwoong knows he is. keonhee won’t break a promise. it’s like every promise is an unbreakable vow to him.

he gives keonhee’s hand a squeeze.

“i know you don’t. i trust you.”

and keonhee’s smile is so, so big. all from those simple words. 

hwanwoong’s heart skips a beat, eyes studying keonhee’s face as if he wants every detail etched into his mind forever. 

he wants to stay like this for all eternity. wandering through the forest, the sun on their face and flowers in their hair. 

“i love you,” he breathes, barely speaking. but the forest has suddenly gone silent, like it knew what he was going to say.

keonhee stares back at him, and for a second, hwanwoong thinks he’s just going to laugh.

“i love you too,” keonhee replies, and hwanwoong feels like he’s floating. he’s so happy.

he's never felt like this before. it's euphoric.

and out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he sees a flash of light, a bit of silver.

it must be a unicorn.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd tell you to follow my twitter but i don't want anyone finding me (ノωヽ)  
> comments and feedback are always appreciated! i will respond <3


End file.
